ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Veridia
Veridia is a planet that is home to the Veridian Wildflowers. It was also home to the Shianusapien's before their extinction by nuclear war. Veridia does not currently appear in any series. It is free for you to use in your own series (along with Veridian Wildflowers, Shianusapiens, and the Omnitrix aliens Trapflaura and EpiCentaur). Keep in mind that EpiCentaur is the only living Shianusapien, and all of the rest are extinct. Description Though once a planet rich with life and colour, Veridia is now a wasteland covered in dead forests. Distant Past Many thousands of years ago one of the Northern continents was covered in lush open fields interspersed with small forests. It was in these vast plains that the Shianusapiens first evolved. Past Previously this world was covered mostly in large, lush rain forests with very few oceans (about 48% of the planets surface). These forests used to produce so much steam (as rain forests tend to) that it would quickly begin to rain back down. As such the storms on this planet could be quite intense, though this was always true even in the once open Northern continent. The cities of the once-dominant Shianusapiens used to be large, white, futuristic complexes consisting mostly of a few tall interconnected buildings. These buildings were designed to fulfil every function the cities required, and protected against the planets intense and common rainstorms without disrupting the delicate balance of the ecosystem. The cities were visible for many miles around. Present The forests of Veridia now appear dead, filled with nothing but stone statues of the once populous trees. This could not be further from the truth, as the planet is actually full of life beginning to retake its hold over the nuclear fallout that caused the mass extinction. Where the cities once stood (and for a few miles around) are large craters of scorched black ruin, having taken the full force of nuclear blasts. What few cities were not bombed are now collapsed rubble, with only the (comparatively) smallest buildings still standing. Due to the balance between the rain and the forests being broken, when the nuclear fire settled oceans formed on the surface of Veridia. Now the surface is 83% water as the lower continents of the planet became flooded by the displaced rain. History Veridia was once home to a centaur-like species, Shianusapiens, who were considered brilliant scientists. However sometime before the Omnitrix was developed a nuclear war broke out amongst their factions and, after 50 years of war, They were driven to extinction. This war was known as the war of Hyperebos. They left Veridia a cold, dead wasteland which, in the end, made the survivors unable to recover. Now, the pulse of life grows stronger and stronger on Veridia as new life forms evolve to take the place of the old. Whilst most species now roaming the surface are extremely new, a few managed to survive the nuclear apocalypse caused by the previously dominant race. One such species is the Veridian Wildflowers, who were mostly buried underground during the war. During the nuclear winter that followed, they survived by using their nutrient-absorbing legs to consume any nutrients they could find at all. Now that life is beginning to return, they have mostly returned to their previous ways of living. Thanks to the radiation, they quickly adapted and evolved to take advantage over the new environments. This species was discovered accidentally when Myaxx was searching Veridia for any possible survivors of the war. Another species that survived the war are the Collosim trees, trees so massive that outsiders would be forgiven for thinking that they are artificial. They are several meters thick and, as a result, their massive skin helped the cores of these plants survive the fallout. Externally, however, they are now towering stone-white spires and a constant reminder of the war. They are far taller than Redwood trees, and average about 200 meters tall. Known Inhabitants Sapient Species *Veridian Wildflowers *Shianusapiens (extinct) Plants *Collosim trees Etymology The name Veridia comes from the colour viridian, a shade of blue-green pigment. This is also the skin colour of Veridian Wildflowers. Collosim trees are named after the Colossus of Rhodes, one of the lost wonders of the ancient world. This is because the Collosim trees appear like giant stone statues. Trivia *The history of Veridia is based off of the planet Skaro from Doctor Who **Both planets were once home to a now-extinct sapient race. **Both planets were ravaged by nuclear war **Both planets now have petrified forests *The Collosim trees were not originally called 'Collosim trees', however both their true names and scientific names were lost during the war. *Myaxx did later find a sample of DNA of Shianusapiens, as she found a small colony that had fled the planet shortly before the first nuclear devices were detonated. **unfortunately this colony eventually died out from natural causes (starvation, disease, sterility, etc.) *Veridia was once known as 'the tallest planet in the galaxy' Gallery Trapflaura.png|Trapflaura (Veridian Wildflower)|link=Trapflaura Epicentaur.png|EpiCentaur (Shianusapien)|link=EpiCentaur Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Forest Planets Category:Free Usage Category:Earth-775775 Category:Celestial Bodies Category:Aaronbill3's Alien Arsenal Category:Earth-1010